A Prayer to the Goddess Ashi
by Casa Circe
Summary: ARSLAN SENKI FANDOM WEEK 2016 Day Seven: Free-for-All. Gieve decides to play matchmaker for Arslan and Étoile, and he ropes everyone into the scheme to put together a romantic evening complete with moonlit garden strolls, sweet music, and an impromptu dance.


_**A Prayer to the Goddess Ashi**_

 **A/N:** _This was so much fun to write! Once I got the idea, I could not let it go and since today's theme was free-for-all, this was the perfect opportunity._

 _This is so unapologetically cheesy and silly so don't be surprised if the characters act a little different. Though let's be real, Gieve would totally do all of this._

 _But we're never going to see this scenario play out in the show anyway. And this gave me a chance to feature the other pairs I ship in this group, even in subtle ways._

 _I also made a cheesy 8tracks fanmix for this fic filled with Disney songs that I posted on my tumblr (pethfics)._

 _It's been a blast participating in this fandom week and though I haven't slept much in the past several days, it was worth it. I've enjoyed writing for this show and the various pairings I ship and hopefully this will help us all deal with the long wait before the next season._

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wandering minstrel Gieve never passed up on an opportunity for entertainment.

And the moment he saw the way the Lusitanian knight looked at the prince and how the latter looked at her, Gieve knew that this was a perfect chance for a lighthearted distraction after all the serious activities the group had been involved in. He also knew that he would easily gain support for his plan from the others.

Alfarid had literally pushed Étoile towards Arslan so she was the first to eagerly show support for Gieve's plan. Her brother was easily roped in, although he still wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Narsus and Elam were then dragged into it, so Daryun and Farangis followed, with Jaswant in tow. They all agreed that they had never seen Prince Arslan so happy as when Étoile was around and the precious prince deserved happiness. Once everyone had been informed of the particulars, the plan was set into motion.

The Gilan palace had been decorated tastefully to reflect the mood of this momentous event. Elam had prepared a sumptuous meal for two and had insisted that he and the others would eat on their own.

Arslan was a tad confused by this set up but Narsus made some argument about how Étoile was their guest and they needed to show her enough hospitality. Alfarid would take care of her brother. Arslan was slightly suspicious of his friends' motives but he trusted that they would never lead him to harm and in all honesty, he welcomed the chance to spend time with Étoile alone.

And Gieve had correctly ascertained that the Lusitanian knight was more slightly more comfortable simply speaking with the prince than being with the rest of the group. She was still too overwhelmed by everyone's idiosyncrasies, not to mention her own growing feelings towards Arslan. Her Lusitanian uniform was discarded and she was dressed in a summer dress more appropriate for the seaport town (Alfarid's idea.)

"You look lovely," Arslan had told her with undisguised admiration.

"Thanks," she had replied, blushing slightly, and tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

A quiet dinner was ideal. They did not talk much but simply enjoyed the food. Little did they know that there was more in store for them as the evening progressed.

After the meal, Gieve and Elam arrived to usher the pair out into the garden, following a particular, paved path that had been strewn with flower petals (care of Jaswant and Merlane.) Even the moon seemed to be cooperating with them on that night and its gentle light illuminated the garden in an almost ethereal way.

Arslan unabashedly took Étoile's hand and led her around the most beautiful parts of the garden. They were so engrossed in their time together that they barely noticed the soft strains of music filling the air, subtle melodies that enhanced the ambience.

Arslan pointed to the shining lights of the city and Étoile looked at them admiringly. They continued to make simple conversation but attempted nothing more. Gieve had anticipated this much so he enacted the next phase of his plan.

He played music louder now and others joined the pair in the garden. The musician appeared before the confused Arslan and Étoile.

"We thought it would be a shame to waste such a lovely evening," Gieve declared with his usual flourish, "and I thought we all deserved a little recreation before we ride off the war once more."

"What did you have in mind, Gieve?" Arslan asked eagerly.

"Nothing too elaborate, Your Highness," Gieve replied, "only a simple dance."

"I don't dance," Étoile said quickly, blushing at the prospect.

"I can show you, it's easy," Arslan offered and when the Lusitanian girl made a move to protest, Gieve extended his arm and the others appeared on cue.

"The others can demonstrate as well," the musician said.

Two other pairs appeared in the garden. This had been the most controversial discussion during their preparations but they had somehow, reluctantly managed to agree on this, if only for Arslan's sake.

To Arslan's surprise, Elam and Alfarid were partners. Narsus had admitted that he was a hopeless dancer and that Elam was better suited to pair with the young Zot warrior. Both young people had protested but even Elam had to agree that Narsus couldn't dance. Gieve had to use his powers of persuasion to get the two to cooperate but they did eventually, after much grumbling.

Naturally, Gieve had tried to volunteer himself as Farangis' partner but the priestess had chosen to go with Daryun instead. When the minstrel protested, Farangis had calmly replied that he was needed to provide the music. Daryun agreed out of sheer amusement at Gieve's frustration and because he was a pretty good dancer and had not practiced in a while. He and Farangis got along well together and they wanted to support Arslan's happiness.

So Gieve played the music and the three pairs gathered in the garden of Gilan for an impromptu dance.

"Come on, Étoile, it's easy," Alfarid urged as she showed the girl the simple steps to the dance.

Étoile complied, if only out of embarrassment because everyone had made such an effort. She blushed when Arslan took her hand in his and put his other hand around her waist and led her around the garden, following the example of Elam and Alfarid and Daryun and Farangis.

Gieve continued playing music and singing to enhance the mood and though he was still disappointed that he did not get to dance with Farangis, he was still pleased that his plan seemed to be working smoothly. Étoile began to relax and even smile as she danced with Arslan and the latter looked positively enchanted.

Narsus, Jaswant, and Merlane observed the proceedings with interest. Narsus was relieved that he need not have taken part in it but he also noted with interest that Alfarid and Elam looked good together and he wondered if this was something that he might encourage.

Being the newest addition to the group, Merlane was still overwhelmed with everything that was happening.

"Are things always like this?" the Zot warrior asked the Sindhuran.

Jaswant shrugged. "One thing I can say about being in Prince Arslan's company," he remarked, "one is never bored."

At one point, everyone was enjoying themselves so much that they switched partners briefly. Elam danced with Étoile and Arslan danced with Alfarid while to Gieve's continuing dismay, Farangis dragged Jaswant into the dance and Daryun paused to tease Narsus about it.

.

.

.

"You look like you're both enjoying yourselves," Elam observed to the Lusitanian knight.

Étoile blushed. "All of this is new to me. I had no idea you Parsians whiled away your time in such a frivolous manner."

Elam laughed. "Believe me, this is a rare occasion."

.

.

.

"I'm sorry that I'm not Narsus," Arslan told Alfarid cheerfully.

"No need to apologize, Your Highness," the Zot warrior replied, "I heard that Lord Narsus is a hopeless dancer. I'm not too disappointed with the partner I ended up with."

"You do look good together," Arslan remarked, causing the girl to frown.

"You and Étoile are the best-matched here," Alfarid said, changing the topic abruptly, "It's good to see her smile."

"I'm happy when she's happy," Arslan said earnestly, to Alfarid's delight.

"Then, I should let you get back to her," the Zot girl replied, "I think I'll teach my brother how to dance this time."

.

.

.

At length, the music grew softer and the other dancers discreetly drifted away, leaving Arslan and Étoile still somehow swaying in each other's arms. The others gave each other conspiratorial looks as they disappeared into the garden, some remaining behind bushes to continue watching the couple's progress.

The prince and the knight no longer seemed aware of the others around them, so lost were they in each other's eyes. Gieve was particularly proud of what he had achieved and he continued to observe them from a safe distance.

Arslan and Étoile finally stopped dancing and stood together under the moonlight, both overwhelmed by all that had just happened. Neither of them had ever felt this way before and they simply savored the moment. For a while they were both at a loss for words. Arslan stared at the girl before him with undisguised emotion. Étoile looked away, blushing.

"Étoile," Arslan said, finally breaking the silence, "I'm so happy that you found your way here. I will never forget this night."

Étoile nodded and whispered, "Neither will I."

"Whatever happens next," Arslan said carefully, "I hope, if it is acceptable to you, that we can stay by each other's side."

The prince looked at her expectantly and though Étoile felt the weight of such a declaration, she could not deny that she shared the same wish. They had gone through so much already and this was the point of no return.

She raised her eyes to his and nodded slowly. She watched as the prince's face broke into a smile, and his whole face seemed to glow with happiness. She returned the smile, even if she was unaccustomed to such displays of emotion, and she felt her heart pound in her chest.

Arslan raised his hands to her face and held it tenderly before leaning down. Étoile leaned forward as well, closing the distance between them.

Gieve smiled and turned away, granting the couple some much-deserved privacy.

"It seems that my prayers to the Goddess Ashi have been answered," he thought with satisfaction, "My work here is done."


End file.
